Who to Trust
Chapter 20 Who to Trust "I had spent the last few hundred years trusting my instincts and for the last few weeks of my long life... I had done the opposite. Something had felt off... with Anabel...Sadie... but right under me...someone I thought was my friend and helping me turned out to be....something else. Something strong...something powerful. An old friend from the war...had become a vampire... I was not sure if he were a friend or enemy... and poor Inkil... caught in the middle..." Celeste and Inkil sit by a fire as they eat next to an unconscious and tied up Fernand. Translated in French. Inkil: What are we going to do? Celeste: To be safe, just in case, can we talk in your native tongue? (saying in Egyptian) Translated in Egyptian. Inkil: I'm sorry.. I wasn't aware... Celeste: I'm not sure if I can trust Fernand...let alone Victor. Inkil: He...He did save us...(saying as he continues to eat.) Celeste: That is what was seen but a few days ago I was under the impression he was a runaway slave in need of help... turns out that was a lie... and let's not forget the fact he can fly. So who knows what he is or even if there is anything in Paris... could be just another lie... or worse. Inkil: Or not... I... I have seen things as I would build them... in my years with the sisters... most which I wish I could forget... death... torture... Celeste: (looks curiously) What...What's your point? Inkil: I know lies... when someone is lying... holding something back for their own selfish reasoning... your friend was being truthful... Celeste stops eating. Celeste: Inkil... are the sisters planning or doing something? Do you know what it is? Inkil: I... I can’t say... Celeste gets up and looks Inkil in the eyes, grabs his face Inkil: Hey what...what are you doing?! Celeste says a chant and his eyes glow yellow for split second. Inkil: (Gasping) What... what was that... Celeste: I released whatever magical hold the sisters had on you...compulsion spell if I am right? Inkil: Compel.... Celeste: It's something they do to push memories out your head or make you do something they want... anything... like not tell something to someone...you've been under it for who knows how long. Inkil: How... Celeste: I don’t know how they do it.... they just do it... I want to trust them but there's something... Inkil: No I mean how did you do that? Celeste: I have my own... gifts... Inkil: Magic? Celeste: (Celeste finishes eating) Inkil: I guest your friend wasn’t the only one hiding something... Celeste: Get some rest. We leave at dawn. (saying as she starts to make a place to sleep outside) Inkil: What about him? Celeste: I will take care of him. You just get some rest. Inkil begins to make a bed to lay down. Inkil: So are...are you going to do it? Celeste: Do what? Inkil: Meet him... in Paris. Celeste: We do not know if the so called meeting is a trap or not and I sure as hell am not walking into one with that lying bastard, now... sleep. (saying as she lays down and turns away from Inkil) Inkil: Too bad... I have always wanted to see Paris... (laying down himself) Back at Mondragon Manor the Mondragon family begin to conclude their family dinner and meeting as they walk toward the exit together. Translated in Vampyric. Barca: So with exactly how long would it take to develop these... new abilities? Anabel: Well it took a couple days for mine to manifest... and Sadie.. Sadie: Mine was almost immediately if not minutes after... Anabel: So it is just a matter of time I suppose. Gillian: Keep me informed of your progress...Melody..Kildare... Melody: What about mother? Barca: Is that a serious question? Melody: I'm sorry mother I... Gillian: Reports of the lycans demise will continue as well. DO not let this new finding stop what matters to the vampire nation most. All of the Mondragon siblings nod and agree. Gillian: I still aspect something good to come from you two at the next council meeting.... Anabel: But father... Sadie: What would you call this? Gillian: Absolutely nothing... Anabel: ... (looking confused) Sadie: Nothing? Gillian: We did not meet tonight... you did not inform me of these new abilities we all share... I... nor your mother new anything of this. Barca: This meeting is strictly off the record... Gillian: Are we clear? Sadie: Yes Father. Kildare: But father what of the others? Gillian: Others? Melody: The others of our line father... the sires... progenies. Kildare: If these new.... powers are to fall upon everyone in our line wouldn't it be wise to find a sense of control before this becomes a situation. Barca: He has a point darling... these new abilities can break this news out among the vampire nation... raising panic if not civil war. Both which I advise against right now. Gillian: Of course... All stop outside the manor waiting for Gillian to answer, as the sun begins to rise in the distance. Pacing, everyone waits in anticipation. All the siblings begin to sizzle and smoke as the sun raises slowly and more minutes pass. Barca: Dear... the children. Looking at the siblings as the sizzle and show slight pain. Gillian: I'm sorry... I tend to forget none of you have ascended yet... perhaps I am getting old (chuckles) Simple... call your progenies and sires if any...explain to them that anything they ... discover... is to be reported back to you and kept strictly silent. You in return will report to me anything they discover...Anyone refusing this... handle it... Kildare: But father... Gillian: And if they refuse simply let me know... and I will handle it... Kildare: But father that can take weeks... months even. Barca: Then you better start now.. Melody: Surely there must be an easier way... Gillian: There isn’t... this is a order! (saying as his eye glow red) (Calmly) Darling... (saying as he takes Barca's hand and flies off into the sunrise) Melody and Kildare are covered quickly with large blankets by their servants and retreat into their own carriages which ride off in the opposite directions they came. Anabel and Sadie also run into the shadows of their home. Anabel: FUCK! (saying as she attempts to stop her skin from smoking and burning runs into the dining room and starts to drink the blood on the table) Sadie: That actually went better than I expected (saying as she drinks a cup of blood). Anabel: And how do you figure that sister?! Sadie: Well we are still alive for one...and both of us still have our fangs. Calming down. Anabel: Well... there is that... but all that effort to give us power and he wants to keep it secret?! This was supposed to be our big finale! Our big time for independence! No more council meetings no more ass kissing! Just free to live the vampire life...with the occasional rule of course but it's better than nothing... so sick of the bullshit. Sadie: You're getting ahead of yourself... should try a little optimism. For all we know the event will be enough to amaze the council and deliver us into our independence. Anabel: Right... so what do we do now? Sadie: We protect our assets. Make sure the shipments stay on course... kill lycans... make sure our families black smith isn’t killed? Anabel: Right... I... I will see into that. Sadie: No what you will do is get some rest and relax for the day. Anabel: (with a smirk) You're giving me orders now? Sadie: No...just a sisterly suggestion. Tonight was ours... lets gather our strength and stay strong with what’s to come. (saying as she begins to walk into the house further) Anabel: Wait where are you going? Sadie: To do as father commands and notifying my husband. (continues to walk) Anabel: Father said call our sires and progenies...not notify them. Sadie: You think I would pull my husband off the quest I sent him on just to tell him one thing? Fuck that and fuck dad. (saying as she leaves the room) Anabel smiles pleasingly. Three days pass with no lycan activity as Inkil and Celeste pass through the land with an unconscious Fernand tied up under a blanket; camping occasionally and hunting when they need for food. They continue to walk and converse. Translate in Egyptian. Inkil: He sure has been silent these last few days... what... what do you think your friend did to him? Celeste: He didn't... it's me... Inkil: You... what do you mean you? Celeste: Nothing... Inkil: Listen you can't keep me in the dark about certain things... if I wanted to endure that I'd have stayed with the mistresses. (saying as he stops) Celeste stops a few feet ahead before she realizes Inkil is behind her. Celeste: Oh come on.... we are almost there. Inkil: Where? Where are we going? How are you keeping this...vampire asleep? What are you?! Celeste walks up to Inkil and attempts to take his hand. Inkil: Don’t touch me... Celeste: Listen... I know you have allot you have to deal with right now and this adds to it...and even coming up... and I definitely do not want you having anything else to worry about. Trust me.... come here (Inkil stays still as Celeste walks over to Fernand) Celeste chants a small spell over Fernand as he begins to wake up and falls right back to sleep again. Inkil: What...what was that? (saying in shock) Was that magic? Celeste: Say that as if it's your first time seeing... I thought the mistresses would have shown you or you would have caught a glimpse of something. Inkil: I have seen things... heard...yes but nothing like that (saying as the two begin to walk) Celeste: So the mistresses can't bend or manipulate the elements or cast spells? Inkil: You can do that? Celeste: Of cour... wh...what have you seen with magic? Inkil: Nothing too much...um the singing thing... Celeste: Yes... the siren song spell... how do they do that? Inkil: Um...I cant... I mean I know... Celeste: We're here... Saying as the two walk up to the large city entrance of Paris. Inkil: What is this place? Celeste: Paris... (saying with smile as she walks away)... you coming? Inkil starts to run to catch up. Inkil: But I thought... I thought you said we weren’t coming. here? That this meeting could be a trap? Celeste: Well... I have had some time to think about it... Inkil: And...well what? (saying as he catches up) Celeste: If this was a trap why exactly would he bother? I mean he could have finished us off in our sleep... or even taken care of us like he did Fernand here... so why didn’t he is the question? Inkil: You do have a point... Celeste: Exactly... plus something hasn’t been right since I arrived... something... off (saying as she looks at Inkil who looks away nervously) like I said I want to trust the sisters... Inkil: ... Celeste: Come on...let’s find somewhere to get something to eat. Inkil: What about him? Celeste: Fernand? He should be out for a few hours. We will be back before then...come on. Back at the Mondragon Manor, Anabel arrives in the war room where Sadie sits looking at the huge map that shows the progression of her shipments. Translated in Vampyric. Anabel: You seem....focused. Sadie: Just received word of time for the shipment arrival from messenger... Anabel: And? Sadie: Arrival just under 5 years... Anabel: That's promising... should bring us around the time of council meeting. Sadie: Will be cutting it close... Anabel: Reminds me... heard from Melody...she thinks we hindered her and Kildare from gaining any abilities and made up the story of everything (chuckles) because mother has apparently developed one recently. Sadie: Did she happen to say what it was? Anabel: No... but apparently mom knows what she was doing the other night without physically being there. Sadie: Guess her secrets are out.... Anabel: Oh you mean the fact she likes to gorge herself in the blood of men and take their women for herself? Was really no secret... I mean look at the track record of men vanishing and the fact all her servants are their wives (chuckles). Sadie: Still... it is better to be safe... if mother has found a way to see what we do and not be around... we have to be more careful with you know... (saying as she nods) Anabel: Already taking care of it... have you heard from your sire yet? Sadie: No... but it just means he is following the instructions I gave him to not write or come here, so there is nothing I have to worry about.... I can feel it. Anabel: That's good... I guess... Sadie: Hmmm... Anabel: Something wrong? Sadie: Just a small hunch... that something is wrong or about to go wrong? Anabel: Like what? Sadie: I am not sure...but it's something... have you heard anything from...? Anabel: Not since the other night... do you want me to...? Sadie: No... if mother is watching us somehow we can’t draw suspicion.... Give them until tomorrow then send a message by owl or raven to find them, if no response... I go myself. Anabel: Alright... but if you ask me...it's probably nothing. (walks off out the room) Back in Paris, Celeste and Inkil find a small place that had room, shelter as well as providing food in the down stairs restaurant. Celeste and Inkil talk as an unconscious Fernand sits in the wagon. Inkil eats as if he hasn’t eaten in days, fast and savagely. Translated in Egyptian Celeste: Hungry huh? Inkil: Starving... maybe... I don’t know... why... Celeste: It's all the walking.... it builds up a hunger... experienced it allot when growing up...then later with training for days in and out. Inkil: Training....where? (saying as he slows down eating) Celeste: Japan... I spent allot of time there...sharpening my skills and technique as a warrior..with not only weapons but also my mind, body...and spirit. Inkil: Spirit...you mean... magic... Celeste: Shhh (whispering) Keep your voice down. It's not really something people know of or accept. (Inkil nods) Anyway... magic is the blood stream of the universe... it flows...through everything. You...me... these people... this table... it's everywhere. (saying as she manipulates a candle to die out and inflame again) Inkil: Did you...learn that in Japan? Celeste: No...but I did teach it there...that's another story. Anyway, my mother taught me...as well as some friends...few family members...other loved ones. Wasn’t really good for a while but then...things changed... Inkil: So that's how you survived against the werewolves these last few weeks... magic. Celeste: Yes... when needed...your weapons helps as well of course. Inkil: And the mistresses.... do they know? Celeste: I have my secrets, just as they have theirs.... which is where you come in Inkil. Inkil: Me? Celeste: You've been around the mistresses allot longer than I have Inkil... since you were a boy from what I understand... You've heard things... seen things... death... torture? What do you know of these? Inkil: Well... um... Celeste: I've satisfied your curiosity...I simply wish for the same respect in return. Inkil: I'm not sure I know what you mean or what I can tell you... Celeste: Well for starters... how it is your mistresses can do things like compulsion and the siren song. They are enchantments only someone of magical descent or potential can do. Inkil continues to eat faster and nervously. Celeste: Until recently I had no idea vampires even existed but I do remember being told....that only those attached to life can do... Inkil: I'm sorry... I don’t know anything... (Saying as he stops eating, gets up and walks toward the wagon) Celeste leaves payment on the table and follows Inkil. Celeste: You know... in my hundreds of years I've trained in many arts... including detecting when people are being untruthful. You know... just as you can see when people are telling lies. Inkil: ... Celeste: You know I thought I was doing you favor of getting you out of the manor to experience life before you are turned but now... Inkil: A favor? (chuckles) you brought me from one hell hole into another! I was safer at the manor... I had my weapons... fire...food...privacy when I wanted...wine when I needed! I could piss without fearing my cock was going to be bitten off by a fucking animal in the shadows! Ha! You are just like them! Favor?! Fuck you! (storms off walking away) Celeste jumps in front of him stopping him in his tracks. Inkil: What the...how did... Celeste: If I wanted to stop you I simple would... however... you are right. Since leaving it has been nothing but strife on my part for both of us. I am sorry for that. Inkil: ... Celeste: I tell you what... give me another day. If things have not turned around by tomorrow night... I will take you back to the manor...the week is almost up anyway right? What can you lose? Inkil: .... (looks at her) Celeste: You have my word. Inkil starts to walk back over to the wagon with Celeste. Inkil: That was very sincere of you... Celeste: How do you mean? Inkil: It was just.... I don’t know... nice. Celeste: (smiles) Why don’t you head upstairs...get some rest.... I got a room for the night, tomorrows a new day. Inkil: What about you? Celeste: Going to wake Fernand... have a word among other things. Inkil: Are you sure that's safe? Celeste: Don't worry about me... I will be ok. Inkil heads inside and up to the room upstairs above the tavern. She then waits for Inkil's light to go out in the tavern room, then cast a protection spell on his room until her return and rides off into the nearby woods with Fernand still asleep in the wagon covered by a large blanket. As they enter the woods, the wagon stops, Fernand wakes up and Celeste is nowhere to be found. Fernand: Um hello? Francis? I mean...Celeste? Are you out there? A dead rabbit soon falls to Fernand's lap. He pauses for a second and then begins to drink the blood from it savagely. Standing high in a tree above in shadows. Celeste: So you can't even hold back from a dead carcass... you really do have no control. Fernand: I'm sorry... it's the hunger....I... (slurping) I cant... you know what it's like. Jumps and lands on the wagon's edge. Celeste: Actually I don’t... (hands him another rabbit) I'm not like you at all.... so never went through it. (sits down) But I would like to understand it. Fernand: It's like (continues to drink the blood) you're going hungry... like... (begins drinking he blood from the second rabbit) like you're starving and haven’t eaten or drank in days. But once you're full...you're better... it kind of just goes away. Celeste: So it does stop... Fernand: The rabbits... they're like...finger food...not enough... I need more (saying as he looks toward the city) Celeste: Don't even try it...I will knock you out longer than three days.... Fernand: That that...was you? But why? Celeste: You attacked my friend, I had to. Fernand: Over a human? But why? He... he... Celeste: He is my friend... and under my protection... a friend...which is what I thought you were. Fernand: We are friends...going back to the war... Fernand calms himself. Celeste: Listen... I've got a couple hundred years on you...so my strength isn’t the only thing that has grown...patience as well. With that said... I am willing to work and help you but we have to do this my way... out here we are all cattle to something much worse... so you follow my lead or we are all dead! Understand? Fernand: Yes, yes I do... Celeste: Alright... (stands up) now...let's find you a big enough meal to settle your hunger... tomorrow we start fresh... The two speed off into the shadows to hunt. Back at Mondragon Manor the next morning, Anabel sleeps in her room as hours pass through the day in her bed room. Sadie sits in the shadows of the war room staring at her map in deep thought as a servant arrives. Translated from French. Servant girl: Mistress... (nervously) you have a message that has just come in by raven. (saying as she enters) Sadie: Set it on the table and get out. The servant does so and leaves almost immediately. Sadie picks up the message to read it and just as she does another knocks at the door minutes later. Sadie: What the fuck?! Enter! Servant male enters this time. Servant male: (Nervously) Mistress...another...another message h...has arrived. Sadie: Great....now get the fuck out! Hold all incoming messages by raven. (saying as she kicks the servant out and slams the door) As Sadie sits back down and begins to open the first message another knock comes to the door. Frustrated and annoyed she speeds to the door, swings it open and turns the servant into stone as he hands her another message. She takes the message, closes and locks the door. As she opens each message one by one a single shocked expression crosses her face. She then storms off out of the room, pushing the stoned statue over, breaking it, and speeds off through the shadows of the castle. Abruptly opening Anbel's room door, waking her. Waking suddenly as Sadie throws the messages on the bed. Translated from Vampyric. Anabel: What the hell?! Sadie: Look! (gesturing at the messages as she throws them to the bed) Anabel looks through the messages. As she looks he face grows worried as she shifts through and sees drawings. The first one shows Anabel in her room pleasuring herself as she watches two servant girls have sex. The second one shows Sadie sitting alone in the war room and looking at her map. The third shows the two talking together in the war room. Each reading "I...see...you." Sadie: I'd say we have a serious problem don’t you? Anabel: What the hell is this....? Sadie: The bad feeling I told you about maybe? Anabel: No... this ..this is... Sadie: It's mother... Anabel: No.... it can't be. Sadie: Look at the hand writing Anabel... it is...(saying as she starts to pace) Hours pass into night as the two contemplate the drawings in the war room. Anabel: If it's mother then...how is she doing it? Sadie: Obvious it's her fucking new ability...but what's important is how? How is she doing it? Anabel: Seem to be the puzzle for today... listen we been at this since the morning... Sadie: Lets go down the list again... Anabel groans in annoyance. Sadie: Father can read thoughts.... you can heal anything... I can turn anything into stone...Kildare...nothing yet..Melody...nothing as well. FUCK! We have too much going on for it to be fucked up right now... (saying as she continues to pace frantically) Anabel grows curious more curious to the nature and angle of the drawing as she hold them up. Anabel: Sadie..what.. the window that angles to the war room...is about where this angle would be if an artist was drawing it... Sadie: What's that have to do with anything? Anabel: Shut up and look... (starts showing the drawings) this angle is perfect from the window in my room. (Sadie grows more interest) Sadie: You maybe on to something... this is the same window in the war room but slightly different. Anabel: So mother can see through windows? But how? (saying as an owl shows up in the window) Sadie: How...how indeed (saying as the both look at the owl) Back in Paris, Inkil wakes to find Celeste changing in the next room. Translated from French. Inkil: Oh...I am sorry my lady was not aware you awake yet (saying as he looks away) Celeste: You're alright. I've been up all night...you however...slept through breakfast and lunch... hope you don't mind but I continued without you. You seemed so tired. (saying as she continues to dress) Come on..Pack up. We leave in ten. Inkil: Ten? Well...where are we going? (saying as he starts to get dressed) Celeste: First we get some food in you... then...we have some fun. Inkil: I don’t understand...Fun? (saying as they walk down stairs and up to the wagon) Sitting on the wagon ready to drive it. Fernand: Oh yes.... lots of fun...and I know the perfect place. (saying with a smile) Back at the Manor. Translated in Vampyric. Anabel: So mother can see through the eyes of birds.... Sadie: I don’t think it's just birds...Melody has dogs...many dogs all over the place and in her house..and of course women whom she only keep in her bed room... Anabel: No dogs allowed.... Sadie: A bird can't get close even in the window without being scared off. It has to be all animals... all. Anabel: So mother can see through the eyes of animals...perfect. Sadie: And people... Anabel: Great. Sadie: Your definition of great is not....(stops suddenly) fuck...fuck! Anabel: What? Sadie: The message...did you hear anything from...?! Anabel: No not at all but....shit! Sadie: Shit what? Anabel: I gave orders to send a raven at night fall to one of the servants! Both vamp speed off to find the servant that sent the raven. Instead they are told by other servants he sent the raven that morning so he would not forget and also find out that the servant Sadie turned to stone and shattered was responsible. Sadie and Anabel argue and blame each other. Sadie: How the hell was I suppose to know he was the servant? FUCK! Next time do it yourself! AS I said! Anabel: Do not point the finger at me...I am not the hot tempered bitch between us! Sadie: Careful...I am allot older and stronger than you! Anabel: Seven years is nothing! (saying as the two get in each other’s face) Calming down. Sadie: Maybe...just maybe mother doesn’t know about..her or Inkil yet. Anabel: It is a possibility...and what if she has found out? Sadie: Let me figure that out. (saying as she walks off) Anabel: Where are you going now? Sadie: To fix this! Back in Paris. A couple hours pass as Fernand drives the wagon with Celeste and Inkil in the back on their way to the other side of the city, right outside of it. Translated from Egyptian, Inkil: I...I don’t understand, what is going on right now? Celeste: I promised you I would start showing and helping you live life before you are made vampire... I am keeping my word. If one can’t be true to themselves...they cannot be true to others. Inkil: That's great and all...but I meant more so...(looks at Fernand as he hums a tune) your friend...he seems...different. Celeste: We had a long talk while you slept. Inkil: In the day time? Celeste: Was away from sunlight...mostly... but we worked some things out...he also helped me understand some things. Inkil: I don’t think I understand...like what? Celeste: Like there's a way to live with what he is...and what you will become. Wagon slows down to a stop in from a large public like saloon. Translated in French. Fernand: Not sure exactly what you two are saying but we are here. (saying with a smile on his face as the three of them pull up to the saloon filled with a variety of men and women throughout) The three park the horse and wagon and begin walking to the front of the saloon. Inkil: I've never been to one of these before... what's it like? Fernand: Lots of drinking lots of pussy...all you need to know. Whoo! (saying as he runs off into the saloon upon entering) Inkil: Your friend...he seems...a lot better... what did you do? Celeste: I will explain later... for now...first rounds on me. (saying as they walk up to the bar) The bearded bartender hands them two mugs and a pitcher of wine. Celeste pours both a cup to the rim and proposes a toast as they sit down to a small table.. Celeste: To trusting new friends (the two toast and drink) Inkil sips. Celeste: Whets the matter you've never drank before? Inkil: No... well once...S..Sasha stole and brought wine for us to drink from the cellar once... We had been working the fields most of the day then cleaning after a party. She thought we could use it and no one would miss a bottle of wine... we were only 16. Celeste: Interesting... How did that go? Inkil: Not well...She was found out the next night... being the only one with a key to the cellar. I knew nothing would happen to me so... took the blame on her behalf. Celeste: That was very honorable of you. Inkil: Not sure about that...I got ten lashings for stealing...Sasha... 15. Celeste: But ...you..you don’t have a mark on you... most lashing leave marks... I've seen your back. Inkil: The mistresses don’t like their favorites to have any markings...we bore the wounds for a week as reminder... then...they healed us. Celeste: Sounds like it was a rough time... Inkil: (drinks more wine) She was my friend... (saying sorrowfully) Celeste: To Sasha... ( saying as she holds her mug up for toast) Inkil accepts her toast and the two drink, but Celeste makes Inkil finish his quicker. Inkil: (coughing) Whoa... whew... trying to get me kill me or something? (saying with a smile chuckling) Celeste: (chuckles) You honestly think I would need wine just to do that? (Gestures to a woman across the saloon who had been looking at the two since they walked in. She has light skin and wears sexy lingerie with corset) Besides who would I be if I broke my word (saying as the woman walks up) Inkil: Um...sorry miss but I think you have the wrong table. Celeste: But you have the right people...what's your name? Woman: Dominique Celeste: Please to meet you...I'm Celeste...this is my friend...Inkil. It's his birthday... (Inkil looks puzzled) I want you to please...show him a good time. (saying as she jingles her pouch with money inside) Growing Nervous. Inkil: Um... no um...Dominique that's quite alright... Celeste: Give us a minute, please. (the woman backs away from the table and over to the bar) Is there something wrong? Inkil: Um...no...I mean..yes... I'm sorry... I just... I don't know. Celeste: Listen... You don't have to do anything you don’t want... Inkil: Thank you. Celeste: But... Translated into Egyptian. Celeste: I made you a promise...and I intend to keep it... if this isn’t how I am open for suggestions. Inkil: I know... it's just...I've never...done this before.. Celeste: I kind of figured that... but if you do not try to experience new things you never will enjoy yourself, especially in the time provided. Inkil: You are right... Celeste: Plus...I really do not want to break my word...there is no honor in it. Inkil nods. The two see Fernand walk off with another prostitute upstairs into one of the rooms. Celeste: I'll go keep an eye on him...you...start having some fun... (saying as she gets up from the table, walks over to the woman and pays her for her service and ventures toward the room Fernand is going) As she goes up the stairs she sees the woman, Dominique, walk back to the table. She then sees Inkil leave the table with the woman hand in hand and venture the opposite staircase going up stairs minutes later; and smiles. Celeste then walks past the room with Fernand to listen behind the closed door as he savagely has sex with the prostitute he picked up. She walks through the halls toward the end to a balcony that sits over the side of the building. Two people are having sex on the balcony, Celeste hands them money to leave, which they take and do so. She sits and looks into the night as a raven flies down with a message. Celeste takes the message and begins to read it until she is interrupted by Victor sitting behind her on the opposite ledge.. Translated in French: Victor: It's about time you showed up... I was starting to think otherwise.